The Flip Side
by sparkyCSI
Summary: Demented little oneshot that I was dared to do...My muse is crazy, so bear with me!  Please R&R, but no flames...


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own CSI: NY. If I did, then I would probably be killed for writing this!_

**AN: **_Okay, guys. This is a little out there…Bear with me! I blame Axellia and Aphina for this. Axellia for having a fish called Mac, whom she thinks might be pregnant and Aphina for double daring me to write this!!! Please R&R, but NO FLAMES!!!_

**The Flip Side**

Mac Taylor was sitting in his office, drinking coffee when his stomach lurched. Feeling nauseous, he ran for the restroom, arriving in enough time to make it to the toilet in time for his breakfast to make a reappearance.

_What did I eat?_ he thought, trying to come up with a reason that he was nauseous. After he was done, he went to the sink and rinsed his mouth out with water, trying to get rid of the horrible taste. Feeling better, he shook his head and went back to work.

A couple of days later, the same thing happened. Knowing that he hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, he decided to make a doctor's appointment, assuming that he was ill. He refused to tell anyone at the lab about him possibly being sick, so managed to get the appointment on his day off.

The morning of the appointment, he sat in the office, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, when his name was called, he proceeded to the examination room.

"So, Mr. Taylor, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Webb asked.

"I'm not sure. I've felt a little nauseous in the mornings the last couple of days, and I'm so tired."

"Hum," the doctor mused. "Well, let me see if I can find out what's wrong." The doctor proceeded to do a physical exam, but didn't find anything wrong. "Well, let me run some blood tests and I'll get back with you in a couple of days. In the meantime, I suggest eating a bland breakfast and trying to get some more rest."

Mac just raised his eyebrows. "Okay," he replied with a sigh.

* * *

When Mac awoke the next morning, he had to run to the bathroom, where his stomach emptied itself. Sighing, he dragged himself off the floor and tried to take the doctor's advice. He willed himself to go into work, praying that they wouldn't have any major cases that day.

He had just gotten to the lab, when his phone rang. "Taylor."

"_Mr. Taylor, this is Dr. Webb. I'd like to run some more tests on you today. Can you come by the office?"_

Mac's eyebrows drew together in worry. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible."

When he got to the office, after telling Stella he had an errand to run, he was ushered immediately into an exam room. The doctor came in and looked at him. "I need to get a urine sample and also, when's the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

Mac's face dropped in shock. "About a month ago? What's wrong?"

The doctor brushed office his question and just requested the urine sample. Growing more worried, Mac walked to the restroom.

About an hour later, the doctor came back. "Well, Mr. Taylor. I have good news and bad news."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm WHAT!!!" he exclaimed. "That's not possible. I'm a Marine!"

The doctor sighed. "Actually, I did some intensive research last night after the blood test and it actually is possible. Over the last one hundred years, this has become prevalent. It's due to a mutation of one of the base pairs in the DNA double helix. The mutation is becoming more and more common. Male pregnancy occurs when a man and woman with the mutation have sex."

Mac just sat there, in shock. "I…I…I don't believe you. Is this a practical joke? Did Messer put you up to this?"

Dr. Webb shook his head. "I promise you that this is not a joke. It is real. Do you know who the mother is?"

Mac ignored the man. He just stood up and walked out of the exam room, his mind in a fog. Shaking his head, he realized that this had to be an April Fool's joke and returned to work.

Over the next month, Mac continued to work as usual, but started noticing changes in his body. While he was still eating the same—despite the weird craving that he had for pickles and vanilla ice cream—he was starting to gain weight. He also noticed that his body was become sensitive to the slightest touch. Finally, he added the changes up in his head and decided to go back and see Dr. Webb again.

Grudgingly, he made the appointment and the next day, he was sitting in an exam room again.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Taylor," said Dr. Webb. "I'm surprised to see you after your reaction to our last meeting."

Mac just shook his head. "Were you telling me the truth? Am I really pregnant?"

The doctor nodded somberly. "Yes. Actually by my calculations, we should be able to do a sonogram now and you can see for yourself."

Mac nodded his head in agreement and lay back down on the table. Dr. Webb quickly put some jelly on his abdomen—Mac winced at the temperature—and soon they were looking at a tiny embryo. "I can't believe it," Mac said. "I created that?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes."

Mac sighed. "What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone at work. I'd be the laughing stock of the department!"

The doctor nodded in understanding. "Look. I found out that there is a special clinic for men like you. Maybe you should think about going there? They are fully equipped to deal with your unique medical challenges." The doctor reached behind him and grabbed a folder. "Here is all of the information. At least consider it."

Mac sighed and went home. Once there, he opened up the brochure. _The Flip Side. A safe haven for men who are having a child._ Shaking his head in disbelief, he began to read. Once done, he sighed again. "I'm not going there until I can't hide this at work anymore. I can't take time off work!"

Mac did the calculations and decided that he could work until he was in his fifth month without anyone noticing. Happy with his plans, he made his way to bed, to sleep and try to forget.

By the time he was in his fifth month, Mac was exhausted. He had not realized that the pregnancy would be so hard. On top of the cravings for weird food, he felt sluggish all the time. Finally, he went to his captain and requested a sabbatical. He emphasized that he was overworked and since he took no time off, the captain granted it.

He packed his bags and made his way to the clinic in upstate New York. When he arrived, he immediately felt at home. All of the staff was female and they welcomed him with open arms. He discovered that there were five other men besides him checked in.

He quickly made friends, since they understood what he was going through. At his monthly checkup, the doctor, Dr. Casey, did another ultrasound, to determine the sex of the baby.

"Well, Mac," she said pleasantly. "It appears that congratulations are in order! You're having twins! From what I can see, one boy and one girl."

"Twins!" Mac cried, his brain shutting down.

"Yup. They both look healthy. Now since they are twins, you will probably deliver early. I'd say somewhere around Thanksgiving. Now you have something extra special to be thankful for!"

Mac looked at her and felt dizziness began to descend over him. Within seconds, he had fainted. He came to, with Dr. Casey standing above him, looking nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry. I thought that you told me I was having twins."

"You are."

Mac fainted again.

* * *

The week before Thanksgiving found Mac in an irritable mood. "Damn it," he muttered to himself. "I can't even see my feet anymore! My ankles are swollen to the size of cantaloupes and it takes a freaking crane to get me out of the sitting position! How the hell do women manage this?"

He was going to start complaining again when all the sudden his stomach felt like a vice was gripping it. His knees buckled in the pain. "Oh, God," he groaned. "Nurse!"

The nurse came into his room. "What wrong?"

"Pain…" he panted.

"Oh, dear. You're in labor!" She grabbed his arms and helped him stand up. "Come on. Let's get to the delivery room." She guided him to the room, all the while instructing him to breathe through the pain.

"You expect me to breathe when it feels like my insides are being ripped out!" he exclaimed.

"Now, Mr. Taylor. I can honestly tell you that the pain is not that bad. I swear. You're a Marine. Deal with it!"

Mac growled at her as Dr. Casey walked into the room. "Well, Mac. Looks like you are a little early. Let's get you prepped for the caesarian section."

Mac looked at the calm women. "I want drugs!"

Dr. Casey looked at him. "I'm sorry; I can't give you an epidural. You're contractions are too close together."

"Damn it! Give me the drugs NOW!" he bellowed.

The doctor shook her head. "When we are getting ready for the C-section, you will be given an anesthesia. Not until then."

Mac started to bark out an order, but another contraction hit him. "Damn it! I want pain medication!"

The doctor just shook her head and donned her gown. Thirty minutes later, she was getting ready to make the incision. "Okay, Mac. You're going to feel pressure, don't move."

Mac did as she complied and felt the pressure of the scalpel. Minutes later, he heard a tiny wail. "Congratulations, you have a son." Minutes passed and he heard another tiny wail. "And you have a daughter. They are quite gorgeous, Mac. You should be proud."

Dr. Casey lifted the two bundles of joy up…

Mac awoke with a start. "What the hell?" he asked out loud, glancing to the side to see Stella still sleeping peacefully. Quickly he lifted the covers and found that his stomach was still flat. He admired the baby bump that Stella had, laying his hand on it to feel the life growing inside of her. Shaking his head in recollection of the nightmare, he lay back down and muttered, "Damn, Messer. I've never going to let him buy me a shot again!"

* * *

**AN: **_Okay, guys. Please let me know what you thing. I am sending my muse to rehab now...She needs to get off the crack!!!_


End file.
